


Sonic Lore

by Pleasebrushyourteeth



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasebrushyourteeth/pseuds/Pleasebrushyourteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Sonic origin stories, as part of a project to turn the games into one cohesive story. Characters appear in order of appearance in the games canon, so expect some reshuffling of chapters! (DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Bye, Green Hills (Sonic)

Sometimes he wondered what his father felt when he went out flying. Dad had been the best pilot on the island according to Mom. Still, what did that mean? Was he a straight flyer, who never strayed off course and always arrived to his destination on time? Or was he a daredevil who took risks and lived for the thrill of altitude? Every time he saw Dad’s plane in Uncle Chuck’s garage, he thought this to himself.

Sonic had never flown before, but in a way he understood Dad’s love of speed. There was nothing better than feeling the rush of air on your face, the feel of your feet hitting the ground, the pain in your legs as you pushed on anyways. Running was his escape from the tedium of a boring life, the refuge in a desert of contentment with the status quo.

Sometimes he wished he could run on the water and go to the world he was meant to be.

That’s not to say his current life was terrible. Mom could be controlling at times, but she made the best chili dogs on the island, and from what Uncle Chuck said, she had always been the rock of the family. Sonia and Manic were annoying, yes, but no more than what was expected of younger siblings. Uncle Chuck would never let him use his dad’s plane, but everything else in the garage was fair game, and he was always willing to spend time exploring the ancient ruins of the island with his oldest nephew.

Still, there was a certain acceptance within not only his family, but the island residents in general. The acceptance that life would be slow, that surprises would be carefully planned, that nothing would ever change and that was ok. He hated it, the slowness of his life. He wished he was fast enough to ride on the wind and escape the island. See the world, meet new people, go on marvelous adventures.

And then one day, he appeared.

He called himself “Eggman,” and he certainly looked the part. He was a round, peachy man, with a ridiculous moustache and vibrant outfit. It would’ve looked a little unnerving, honestly, if it wasn’t so comical. He came to Christmas Island with fabulous plans for an amusement park he had built on a nearby island. All of the islanders were impressed, but none more than Sonic. Finally! Excitement! Adventure! Something different! This was the miracle he was waiting for!

But just as soon as his hopes were raised, they were just as quickly squashed, when Mom turned to him and said, “Remember, you’re still grounded.” He hadn’t let the rain yesterday stop him from going on his usual morning run, and afterwards he had tracked mud into the house.

What a stupid reason to miss out on the greatest thing that could’ve happened to him!

But nonetheless, he listened to his mother and watched as his family and some of the other islanders boarded a colorful ship (which strangely had the Eggman’s face on it) and took off for the amusement park. Furious, he decided to spend the day letting off steam by running…

… and that’s how he spent the next day, when his family did not return…

… and the next day, when there was still no sight of them.

At this point, Sonic wasn’t running out of anger. No, now it was a nervous run. “Where are they?” He wondered. “What’s happened?” The other islanders who had stayed behind were frantic, terrified that something terrible had happened to their loved ones.

But Sonic knew what he had to do.

He went into his uncle’s garage, found the keys to his father’s plane, and took off as fast as he could into the sun.

 


	2. Rise (Eggman)

“So you moved out of your ma’s house?”

Ivo squirmed a little in his seat at the mention of his mother. It wasn’t because he didn’t love his mother. She just hadn’t taken him leaving home very well, and when Mama gets mad, she tends to get a little abrasive. Still, he put on a brave face for the other man in the room.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Where you staying?”

“With Cousin Snively.”

“Snively is… Colin’s kid, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn, I really am going senile, aren’t I?”

The old man laughed, a smile sadly creeping over his grandson’s face as well. It felt like he was in a bad dream whenever he saw his beloved Grampa Gerald in a prison uniform, but it wasn’t a dream. It was real, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“But enough about me, Grampa. How are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m doing horribly, Ivo. I wasn’t a man made for prison.”

“What do you mean?”

“I miss being outside. I miss feeling fresh air on my head and real soil beneath my feet. I miss being in the real world…”

Ivo grimaced.

“But didn’t you try to destroy the Earth?”

Gerald looked up quickly from the ground to his grandson.

“I wasn't trying to destroy the Earth! I was trying to destroy society! The earth was unfortunate collateral damage!”

“But why, Grampa?”

“You’re young and naive, Ivo. You don’t know what it’s like in the world I know. The world where hard work and long hours don’t result in success or recognition, where bad things happen to good people, where the many are slaves to the will of the few! This world, this society, is corrupt, and must be destroy in order to make room for the new world order!”

Ivo looked from his grandfather’s fiery gaze down to the ground. Sensing his grandson’s unease, Gerald sighed.

“You wouldn’t understand, Ivo. Just… promise me that you won’t work for G.U.N. Ungrateful bastards, the whole lot of them…”

“…Alright, Grampa.”

Suddenly a door opened and in came the prison warden.

“Alright, Gerald, time’s up. Say your goodbyes.”

“Fine. Goodbye, Ivo.”

“Goodbye, Grampa, see ya-“

“And Ivo?”

“… Yeah, Grampa?”

“Don’t come back to visit me, ok? This place isn’t good for you.”

Ivo’s heart nearly broke at his grandfather’s request, but he nodded anyways. The warden opened the door again and Ivo followed him out of the visiting room. The walk back home was wet and muggy, but the weather wasn’t on Ivo’s mind. A particular piece of his grandfather’s rant had struck him deeply, and he was currently fumbling over it, trying to figure it out.

“New world order… new world order,” he softly repeated to himself, over and over like a personal mantra. Something about these words was… powerful, but he couldn’t understand why.

Or more accurately, he didn’t want to understand why.

Because deep down inside, he agreed with his grandfather. This world he lived in was corrupt and someone needed to take care of it. Someone with the brains, brawn, and moral fortitude to take it by the horns and lead it away from darkness and into the light. Someone with the strength and guts to shape this world like he saw fit.

Ivo smiled. He had a lot of work ahead of him if he wanted to conquer this world, but he was willing to do it. For Grampa.

First of all, however, he needed to get started on robot designs. He had always been the tinkering sort of kid, who liked to take apart old, worn-down machines and repurpose them into new robotic inventions. He had often been picked on for this talent, as well as for his premature balding and rotund figure. They had called “Eggman” in school because of it.

Well, soon enough this “Eggman” was gonna rule Eggmanland, and there wasn’t anyone in the whole world who could stop him.


	3. A New Friend (Tails)

Miles knew that the Storks, as loving and caring and smart as they were, weren’t his birth parents. All the adults on the island tried to pretend they were, but the other children didn’t. In fact, they were rather committed to pestering him with taunts and insults over his status as an adopted orphan. It didn’t help that his adopted parents were complete klutzes who couldn’t hide their awkwardness no matter how many times he told them to. With parents like them, Miles really had his work cut out.  

Of course, that wasn’t the only thing they belittled him about.

First was his deformity. Miles had been, as Mother and Father always reassured him, “blessed” with an extra tail. He had yet to find a use for it, but the other kids often used it as a reason to degrade him. Often he dreamed about what his life would be like if he had been born normal, how many friends he would have…

…that is, until he would wake up and realize that everything would still be awful regardless of the tail, because he would still be an unlikable, insufferable nerd. He couldn’t help it, he tried to explain the other children. There was just something about “unsolvable” equations, old machines, the stars and the moon and the planets, that simply made him happy beyond verbal expression. But they didn’t understand, and they never would.

And he would be stuck with them for the rest of his life on South Island. If only his parents would let him build that plane, he could fly away from here-

“Hey, nerd!”

Oh, no, it’s him.

“Yeah, you heard me! Get over here!”

Alex and his gang of grade-A bullies. Miles got up and instinctually prepared himself for another bout of harassment.

“What do you think you’re doing out here, weirdo?” Alex sneered.

“Nothing, Alex.”

“What you got in your hands, dork?”

“Nothing!”

“Give it to me!”

Alex pushed Miles to the ground and ripped the small clock he was holding out his hands.

“What’s this, a clock? You turning it into something? Well, not anymore!”

Alex threw the clock onto the ground, then smashed it with his foot.

“Stop it!” Miles cried, tears welling up in his light-blue eyes.

“Ha! And what are you gonna do about it, idiot?”

“Hey!” A voice suddenly exclaimed. Everyone turned to the blue hedgehog on the other side of the clearing, his hands on his hips.

“Who the hell are you?” Alex demanded.

“I’m Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and you shouldn’t be picking him.”

“Oh, yeah? And you’re gonna stop me?”

“If I have to, kid.”

“Well, take this!”

Alex rushed towards Sonic, punches rolling. Sonic, however, kept him back effortlessly with one hand. Miles would’ve laughed at the sight if he wasn’t completely terrified.

“Hey, let go of me, you tall freak!” Alex screamed.

“Ok,” Sonic replied, and he pushed Alex back onto the ground. Landing butt-first, Alex looked up at Sonic.

“Y-you’ll pay for this, man!”

“And what are you gonna do, kid?” Sonic responded, a glare on his face. Alex attempted to keep a mean look, but as he got up, he slowly backed away from Sonic.

“… I’ll deal with you some other time!” And with that, Alex ran out of the clearing, his friends following him. Miles was astonished: no one had ever stood up to Alex and lived to tell the tale! This stranger was amazing!

“T-thank you, mister,” Miles squeaked.

“No problem, kid,” Sonic replied. “Hey, you wouldn’t be know anyone who knows how to fix a plane, would ya?”

“Um, actually, I might be able to help you…”

“Really? Sweet! Where do you live, tails?”

“Over here! Come on!”

Huh, Miles thought as he and Sonic began walking back home. Tails.

I like it.


	4. Girlfriend (Amy)

He called me his girlfriend.  Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Christmas Island, just called me his girlfriend.

Well, I suppose if you wanna get technical, he said, “Hey, let go of me, girlfriend!” but that counts, right?

It all started two days ago, when Papa agreed to finance me and Mama’s trip to Never Lake. You see, one month every year, the mysterious Little Planet appears above Never Lake, and it’s always been my dream to see it for myself! Only problem is, for the past few years, the Planet has been appearing during the school year, and Papa doesn’t like for me to miss school. But this year, the Planet appeared during my break months! Those good-luck-spells I’ve been performing from my magic book must have worked!

Oh, did I forget to mention my magic book? It’s a gift from my grandfather, who was a famous magician before he passed away last year. Mama and Papa call me silly for holding on to it, but I can’t let Grampa down. Grampa knew that it would be safe in my hands! It has so many practical spells, such as this love spell I perform every day. According to the book, if I continue to perform the spell, one day my one true love will appear and we'll be together forever!

Now, where was I? Oh yes, the trip! As usual, Papa had to work, so he couldn’t come. Luckily, though, Mama never has work, so she got to go too! We’ve had so much fun the last two days! We’ve fished, hiked, and met all sorts of friendly animals in the woods! And of course, we’ve been doing tons of sightseeing of Little Planet, which is so much more beautiful in real life than in my books! I wish I could visit it, but it’s strictly off limits so as to preserve it from pollution. Which is good, I guess, pollution is very bad indeed. But it would still be nice to visit it one day. I swear I won’t litter, government people!

Today, though, something happened. You see, I’ve been performing this spell that supposed to allow me to talk to animals. But it’s a really hard spell to master, and I hadn’t been able to get it to work until today, when I swear a squirrel spoke to me! He said his name was Ricky and he wanted to play tag. So with Mama’s approval of course, I followed him into the woods, and that’s when I bumped face first into HIM.

I bumped into Sonic the Hedgehog, the coolest, most radical, most handsome hedgehog in the whole world!

It was so embarrassing, but as I held onto him and looked into his gorgeous green eyes, I realized that the love spell from my book had finally worked. Can you imagine my excitement, knowing that Sonic the Hedgehog was my one true love?! He tried to run away from me, but little did he know I had performed a speed increasing spell for my game of tag with Ricky, so I was able to (just barely) keep up with him! Oh, it was such a romantic first date! Me and my one true love running through sparkling beaches and lush forests, two lovebirds running from their troubles!

But then that awful Eggman ruined everything. I had lost track of Sonic on a beach, and while I was looking for him, one of the doctor’s robots came up from behind me and grabbed me! I uttered ever protection spell I knew, but the thing wouldn’t let me go, and now I am trapped in Eggman’s base. He calls me “Pinky” even though I very clearly told him my name, and keeps screaming at me to tell him where Sonic is. What a rude man! I hope Sonic punches him right in the nose!

It’s been so long since he locked me up in this small room. I miss my parents and Sonic very much. But I don’t have to worry for very long. Sonic will save me, just like he saved the Christmas Islanders. He has to save me.         

I am his girlfriend, after all.


	5. Alone (Knuckles)

“…Knuckles?”

“Yes, Grandfather?”

“You realize what’s happening, don’t you?”

“… What’s happening, Grandfather?”

“… I’m dying, Knuckles.”

The weight of those words hit the 4-year-old straight on. Grandfather had always been blunt, but Knuckles hadn’t expected to hear those words from him. Or, at least, he didn’t want to. Hesitantly, he chuckled.

“Very funny, Grandfather.”

“Do not laugh at me, child,” his grandfather replied, a stern look on his face.

Knuckles stopped smiling, a frown slowly spreading over his face. Panic began to take him over. Grandfather couldn’t die! Not like Mother and Father and all the others of his kind!

“But Grandfather, how can you be sure?”

“I know it in my heart. I’m over 100 years old, you know. I think after all these years, I would know when my time has come.”

“But Grandfather-“

“But nothing! I’ve been alive too long. It’s about time the gods called me.”

He began violently coughing. Knuckles got up and rushed to the water, scooping it up with his abnormally large hands. Gently, he raised the water to his grandfather’s lips, who slowly began drinking. When he was done drinking, he raised a hand and Knuckles backed off, rinsing off the remaining water into the small pond next to their cave.

“Thank you, child.”

“You’re welcome, Grandfather.”

Despite the brief smile on his face, Knuckles was still very much conflicted by his grandfather’s words. In the past, Grandfather had always described death as an awful thing, but now he was celebrating it? He needed answers, and he knew he only had a short time left with him.

“… Grandfather?”

“Yes, Knuckles?”

“Why are you so happy about dying?”

“… I’m not happy, Knuckles.”

“Then what are you, Grandfather?”

“I am at peace, child.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I have accepted my fate, and look forward to the future.”

“How can there be a future if you’re dead?

Grandfather smiled.

“There’s always a future, Knuckles.”

“Even when you’re dead?”

“Even when you’re dead.”

Knuckles looked down.

“… Grandfather?”

“Yes, child?”

“… Will you say hi to Mother and Father for me when you… get wherever you’re going?”

“… Of course, Knuckles, I’m sure they’ll be very happy to hear from you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Knuckles. And remember, even when you’re all alone, Mother and Father and I will always be with you.”

“…Thank you, Grandfather.”

“You’re welcome, child. Now, it is time for sleep. Get some rest.”

Knuckles got up and walked to his corner of the cave. Curling up in the small nest of leaves and vines that occupied his corner, Knuckles tried to focus on the positives. Soon Grandfather would no longer be sick, and he would be with Mother and Father and all the others who had died. This was a very good thing.

But as sleep took over him and the nightmares begin to set in, he knew that from this point on, he would be on his own in the foreboding landscape of Angel Island.

And despite what his grandfather said, he knew that from now on, he would always be alone.


	6. For Her (Shadow)

I first met her when I was 12.

Back then, Mother and I lived in a small apartment in downtown Station Square. At night, I liked to sneak out of the house and practice with my dad’s old hunting rifle. Mother always said I shouldn’t played with guns, that I would get hurt eventually. Like many things, Mother turned out to be right.

It was a stupid accident. A cat had startled me as I was aiming the gun at some cans, and the bullet ricocheted. Mother thought I would lose the foot, but it eventually healed. At the time, however, I was so mad that I was missing out on a track race at school. Defiantly, I decided to host my own race in my hospital room, but no one wanted to join me (good for them, I would’ve beat them!).

That’s when she tapped my shoulder.

“Excuse me, but I’ll play with you,” she said.

It felt wrong racing her. She was obviously sickly, and couldn’t keep up with the likes of me. So we ended up drawing and playing with blocks. It was the most fun I had had in such a long time. I asked her for her name.

“Maria.”

The next time I saw her, we were at her house. She lived far away from the city with her grandmother.

“My Maria may be out of the hospital, but she’s still sick, so don’t expect her to be going to the city,” he told me the first time we met. “No, she needs to stay out here, with good air and sun. Although, from what she’s told me, you could’ve gotten her hurt with your little race, so you may not be coming back here at all.”

“Grandma, don’t be mean!”

So we would play at her house, usually indoors or on the front porch as Maria was often too sick to go out any further (that, and I was admittedly intimidated by her strangely mustachioed grandmother). When I found out she was homeschooled, I initially figured it was because of her sickly condition.

“So you only see your dad on the weekends, huh? Well, I didn't know either of my parents. Grandma says they got scared and left me with her because of my uncle, and she hasn't seen them since. That's why I'm homeschooled and that's why we live way outside the city.”

She wrapped her arms around her legs nervously and pointed at the TV.

“Because of my uncle.”

On the TV was coverage of an attack out in Christmas Island country by a madman, a “Dr. Eggman.”

“I never met my uncle, but according to Grandma, he was the strange one of the family, who would stay in his room for days if left alone, taking apart her appliances and building weird contraptions. I don't plan on meeting him. I don't plan on doing a lot of things. Grandma and the doctors try to distract me, but I know I'm not getting better. I can feel it every day. I know I’m going to die.”

Then she turned to me and said, “But having a friend like you... I know I'm ready for anything.”

From that day on, we were inseparable. After school, I would run to her home (of course, to do my homework). On weekends I would bring her fresh ingredients for her cooking and new books from the library. I never had that many friends, so we moved birthday parties to her place. And with enough persuasion, she got to come with me to school functions. Like any kids during that time, our favorite thing in the whole world was Sonic the Hedgehog, the rising star of the day. Here was this kid from some nowhere island, no prospects, no future. Then in a flash, he’s suddenly a hero, loved all over the world! We strived to be just like him: brave, steadfast, and adventurous.

I really wish we hadn’t. I wish we had just stayed content with our lives. Stayed out of the city. Did what Grandma and Mother said to. Never rebelled.

But on her 16th birthday, she only had one request.

“Let's go to the city today. I know Grandma wants me to stay safe, but I want to see the city from outside the hospital for once.”

How was I supposed to tell her no? That’s what I’ve told myself ever since...

…Perfect Chaos attacked.

It all happened so fast I...

...tried to reach out to her but....

… Sonic saved me instead.

We never found Maria's body. I knew I needed to comfort Maria's grandmother but I was too stunned to say anything…

…and too stunned to do anything. I stayed like that for... a year? I felt trapped in a bad dream gone terribly long. All I could think about was Maria…

… and him.                      

As a child, I had idolized the one they call Sonic the Hedgehog. He gave me hope, because if a hedgehog my age could become a great hero, then I too could be a hero for my dear friend. But now I understood. No hero would've left an innocent girl to drown and save her friend to suffer the scars. It became clear to me that Sonic the Hedgehog was a false hope to the world, a lie that needed to be destroyed before it tainted anymore young minds. Sonic the Hedgehog needed to be stopped, but how? People often said I resembled him.

Time to put that to good use.


	7. Hunting (Rouge)

As she gently lowered herself down to the ground, she began to wonder just why exactly she was flying around aimlessly this forsaken jungle. This had been the third day since she left the village, and she hadn’t encountered a soul since then. Her food and water rations were running low, her emerald radar was busted, and the latest rain shower had left her hair a complete mess. What a perfectly horrid situation.

She’s not coming back, you know. You can look all you want, but she’s never coming back.

She shook her head as she landed gracefully on the jungle floor. Don’t think like that. Just block it out. Don’t give up.

Mama didn’t raise a quitter.

She smiled as she recalled her mother. Mama wasn’t home often due to her line of work, but when she was, she would take her only daughter to the park and buy her ice cream (chocolate and vanilla swirl with extra fruit toppings!) Then they would sit on a bench and talk about all the exciting places Mama had been to on her travels, all the interesting people she had gotten to meet, and of course, all the jewels Mama had found for her clients. Mama’s eyes always lit up whenever she talked about jewels, sort of like when she talked about Papa, God rest his soul.

But she’s never gonna do that again. You lost her and now she’s gone forever.

She bit her light-pink lip softly as she continued walking amongst the forest, brushing vines and ferns out of the way. Can’t keep thinking like that, girl. Gotta keep your head. Think about something positive.

The first thing she thought of was the last time she had seen Mama. It was bedtime, and Mama had to go back to work tomorrow morning. But before she left, she read her daughter her favorite story: that of the mysterious Floating Island, the honorable Knuckles tribe, and the powerful, awe-inspiring, completely beautiful Master Emerald. The young bat’s eyes widened when Mama revealed that her next assignment was to find this mystical Emerald.

“When will you come back home, Mama?”

Mama smiled and winked.

“When I find it, dear.”

And with that, Mama closed the book, kissed her daughter good night, and turned off the light.

She smiled. If only she had known back then that that would be the last time she would see Mama again. The last time. Never again. She’s gone forever, and nothing will bring her back.

This time, however, when the thoughts of loss and failure tried to overcome her, she opened her wings and shot straight up through the canopy of trees, twirling as she relished the feeling of fresh air and strong wind. Oh, Mama had been right about flying all those years ago! After a few more spins, she stopped, a soft grin sliding over fanged teeth.

No, she thought. I’ll find her, even if I have to check every nook and cranny on this planet.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the many small golden nuggets she had panned out of a stream a few miles back.

And while I’m at it, I’ll get you some new jewels, too.


	8. My Brothers and I (Silver)

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 18 4991

-

Dear Diary,

Today I asked Mephiles if we could steal a TV. The last person we robbed had a TV, and I’ve always wanted one. But Mephiles said no, and that TV is brain-rotting and soul-crushing. He said that the last time I asked him for a TV, too. So I asked Iblis and he told Mephiles and Mephiles got mad and told me to never ask for a TV again. He said that the last 8 times I asked Iblis for a TV and Iblis told him, too. He’ll never let me have a TV.

Oh, well. If Mephiles says I can’t have a TV, then I guess I can’t have a TV. Mephiles is always right, after all. Except for that one time he told me that fish like meat and then the fish died. But that was only one mistake, so it’s ok. I’ve made a lot more mistakes than Mephiles, so I can’t judge him.

Today I also cleaned the house. It was really easy thanks to my special mind powers, but I wish Mephiles and Iblis had stayed behind from looting to help me. Cleaning is always more fun with family. Sometimes I wonder what happened to my real family. Well, of course I have a real family. Mephiles and Iblis may not look like me, but they take care of me, so they are my brothers and my family. But sometimes I wonder about my parents. Mephiles says they’re dead, and I believe him, but sometimes I wonder what they were like when they were alive. I bet they were really nice people who could use special mind powers just like me. I bet my mother was very pretty and my father was tall and strong and I bet I had a lot of really cool siblings…

Mephiles told me that my parents abandoned me when I was a baby because I was different. They didn’t like me because of my special mind powers. That is not nice. So I guess that means my parents were not nice people. I hate my parents for abandoning me. Why can’t more people be like my brothers, Mephiles and Iblis? Mephiles and Iblis are very good people. They feed me, they bathe me, they clothe me, they teach me how to rob and kidnap and intimidate people for money. I wish more people were like my brothers.

Mephiles tells me that I’m a very special boy, that I have a gift with my special mind powers. That was a very nice thing for him to say. Sometimes I wonder if other people have special powers like me. I should ask the next person we kidnap. I believe her name is Elise, and she is the princess of a place called “Soleanna.” Mephiles and Iblis have been planning on kidnaping her for a long time, and Iblis tells me that the time to kidnap her is near. She must be a very special person if Mephiles and Iblis want to kidnap her so badly. I wonder if she has special powers.

Mephiles tells me that he has a very important job for me when he and Iblis finally do kidnap her, but he hasn’t told me what it is yet. I hope it is very important. I like being helpful to my brothers.

I hear Mephiles and Iblis outside my room. Mephiles will not be happy that I am up this late. I hope he doesn’t find this diary. It’s not that I have anything to hide from him, it’s just… I need a place to put my thoughts down privately. Mephiles says he has a job for me tomorrow, so I better get some sleep.

-

Sincerely,          

Silver the Hedgehog


End file.
